Beautiful
by Georgiisaur
Summary: Ruby is a bright,preteen kid who is abused by his father, Norman. One night, he is beaten up again and later he discovers he had a message from Gold. They're relationship developes and blah blah blah. Yeah,Eyewearshipping and Secondaryshipping. Ruby x Gold and Silver x Green. Yaoi of course ;D hope ya enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Oh oh lookie what we have here~ xD

Well I thought about making an Eyewearshipping(Gold x Ruby) fan fiction for a while now and Secondaryshipping(Silver x Green) is my OTP…why not make a fanfic with them both in? xD Anywhooo~

Also if you wanna know the song I was inspired by is Beautiful - Eminem. Amazing song; check it out~ o w o

I hope you like this first chappy o A o

_Chapter One_

"For _fucks_ sake, Ruby!"

It was a cold mid-January night. This was a typical procedure for the black-haired preteen; come home, get yelled at, beaten up, cry self to sleep. Wiping away his tears, Ruby looked up at his father. His giant scarlet eyes only reflected fear, expecting the worst. His father, Norman, only smirked.

With a swift movement, Ruby was punched in the cheek, causing him to topple over. He whimpered, raising his hand to touch the place where he was hit. But Norman was having none of that. He jabbed Ruby's side with his foot hard, causing the child to cry out in pain. The now sobbing Ruby tried to stumble back to his feet, only to be knocked down to the floor again with another harsh punch to the face. Now his nose was dribbling with blood, making the youngster sob harder.

Norman just laughed at the sight. His son looked so pathetic. But…_Why was he enjoying this..?_

Quickly, the man grabbed an empty glass bottle. Earlier it had contained whiskey, but he'd had downed that in no time. Out of pure fear, Ruby shifted backwards, staring at his father with fright. His vision had became blurred by tears. Smirking, he smashed the bottle against the wall, causing the shattered glass to fly. One of the shards slashed Ruby's bare arm, making a small gash. Quickly, he stumbled to his feet, making eye contact with his father for a split second, then made a dash for his room.

Slamming the door behind him, Ruby slid down against the door and broke down. Sniffling, he wiped away the last of his tears. Blinking, he noticed the light on his Pokegear was flashing. He picked up the device, flipping the top up. He had a message from a few minutes ago. _Funny…no one usually messages me at this time._ The red-eyed child glanced at his clock. It was nearly 1AM. He shrugged, opening the message.

_From: Gold_

_Hey dude! Long time, no see. Wanna meet up sometime? I'm free and all tomorrow. Wanna come over?_

The child sighed and thought about it. Norman was on Gym duty tomorrow and his mother was busy. Ruby quickly tapped back a message, agreeing to meet up. Atleast he had _something_ to look forward to tomorrow.

Standing up, Ruby climbed into bed, wrapping himself up in the sheets and falling asleep fairly quickly.

Amg such a short chapter …oh well xD

Hope yous liked it anyway c;


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow I'm surprised I got some reviews on the first chapter! :'D Thanks a lot guys! /hugs you all/

Anyways, before I continue this next chapter, my geography of the Pokemon world is crap. So there'll be no mentions of the cities or regions or anything. Sorry xD

But without further ado…Here's the next chapter!

_Chapter 2_

Ruby's arm darted out from under the cover, slapping his alarm off. It was 10:00am,so Norman would be at his Gym now. With a groan, the scarlet eyed boy got out of bed and made himself look decent. He got dressed into his usual red and black shirt and jeans, with his usual sneakers. He grabbed his Pokegear, before heading downstairs and out the door.

Outside, it was snowing gently. The teen smiled at the sight of the cold, white flakes. The snow got onto his hat, but Ruby didn't mind at all. He thought the snow was quite calming, actually. Sighing, the child made his way towards Gold's house. It wasn't a very long walk, but it took a while. He reached for the doorbell, waiting for a reply.

"Just a minute!"

He couldn't help but smile when he heard Gold's voice.

Gold burst open the door, grinning. "Hey Ruby!" He said, typical cheerful tone in his voice. Ruby laughed a bit at the sight of the older teen. "Hi, Gold." He replied less enthusiastically. The gold-eyed teenager stepped aside, to let the other inside. Ruby smiled, stepping into Gold's house. It wasn't huge, but it was homely to say the least.

"By the way," Gold closed the door behind him, still grinning. "Green and Silv are upstairs." The child just nodded, before the other male grabbed his arm and half-dragged him upstairs, despite Ruby's cries of surprise.

Gold guided the younger into his room, where a brunette,who was pretty much engrossed in what was on the TV, and a redhead who looked like he _really_ didn't want to be there right now. "Hey, guys." The taller raven-haired male spoke up. Silver just grumbled at the sight of Ruby.

Green glanced back. "Oh hi." He mumbled, before turning back to the television. The show on the TV seemed to interest him greatly. Ruby's scarlet eyes glanced up at the TV; it was a show about battling. He personally _hated_ battling, but Green was a gym leader. It was normal for him to watch things like that.

"Yeah, hi." Ruby replied, before looking at Silver. "Hey Silv."

Silver growled. "_Don't_ call me Silv."

"Jeez, Silv, it's just a nickname." Gold said, nudging him a bit. The redhead glared at him, but sighed and leaned back where he sat on the bed. Ruby was slightly surprised by Silver's attitude, but with a past like his, who would blame him?

"Hey, hey, look!" Green, who was lying on the floor in front of the television, jumped up. "Norman's on now!" Ruby flinched when he heard his father's name. "Really?" Gold exclaimed, just as excitedly. The two boys sat in front of the TV together, watching the battle.

Ruby just sighed, sitting next to Silver on the bed. "Gold's usually like this." The redhead spoke up after a few minutes of silence between them. The red-eyed teen looked back at the other. "What'd you mean?" He asked, giving Silver a slightly confused look. The older just scoffed, rolling his metallic eyes.

"I mean he's _ignorant_." Silver answered, spitting out the last word. Ruby flinched again; he mentally noted that he should be more careful around the redhead in future.

Suddenly, Green and Gold jumped up, cheering. This made the two boys on the bed jump back, staring at them.

"What the hell?!" Silver glared again, watching as Green and Gold fist pounded.

Gold turned to them both. "The guy won against Norman!"

Ruby's blood ran cold. _Well damn._ "Oh that's uh…good." He said, feeling horribly uncomfortable. He smiled half-heartedly. Silver grumbled at the two boys' excitement. "It's just a battle." He said; his voice seemed to be permanently monotone.

"So what?" Green replied, shrugging. "I bet you'd throw a hissy fit if you lost in a battle, Silv."

Silver glared darkly. "_Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth._"

"Well, anyway." Gold interrupted, not wanting a war to start before his eyes. "Who's hungry?"

No one said anything.

"Ruby?"

Ruby blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You hungry?" Gold asked, and the youngest nodded. "Good!" He grabbed his arm again, dragging him downstairs. They, obviously, fell down the stairs and landed in a heap on the floor. Gold ended up underneath Ruby, faces inches away from each other. Ruby just stared at Gold. He could feel the older teen's breath on his face. So _close_, he could just-

"You boys alright?" Gold's mother piped up, helping Ruby up off Gold. "Yeah, we're fine." The other teen replied, smiling at his mother. "Come on Ruby!" He grabbed hold of Ruby's arm again, who was completely lost in his own thoughts.

_What on earth just happened?_

_Yeaaah this one is slightly longer xD_

_Thanks for reading too c:_

_Next chapter will be out soon yeee :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god! Sorry for not updating this in ages guys ;-; rl problems and what not. Sorrrry = v =

But anywho, here's the next chapter c;

_Chapter 3_

The rest of the day was pretty much spent eating and watching Silver and Green arguing over who would win in a Pokemon battle. Of course, Green pulled Silver's hair and it turned into a full-on catfight.

"Go Green!" Gold cheered, leaping up and watching the redhead beat the living daylight out of the gym leader. Even though Green tried to push the other away, Silver just kept coming back. Ruby just watched them both, laughing a bit when Silver bit Green's arm. The brunette couldn't say anything else but "fuck, ow!" which made the redhead bite harder.

"Hey!" Green finally managed to swat the redhead away. He inspected his arm; nothing too serious, a little mark was all. The other just smirked, and Green pulled a face at him.

"Wait… Silv, you gotta get home soon, right?" Gold pointed out, glancing at the time on his Pokegear. The redhead gave the teen a quick glimpse before nodding. Ruby wasn't exactly sure what time he had to be back home, but its not like Norman really cared anyway. Green looked up. "I got to go back soon too. I'll drop this asshole home on the way." He gestured to Silver when he said "asshole", earning him a harsh jab in the arm.

The two glared at eachother before heading towards the front door. Green stepped aside, letting Silver past. "Lady's first." He smirked, before being pushed out by the redhead. "Shit before shovel." Silver muttered, jabbing the brunette again.

"I think I can safely say they're not _exactly_ the bestest of friends." Ruby said, sitting on the floor and watching as Gold shut the door behind the two. The teen nodded and smiled in agreement before sitting on the floor infront of Ruby, who just stared at him awkwardly.

"Why do you wear that hat?"

_What kind of question is that?_ "Um…Because I just do." He answered slowly, pulling his hat down over his forehead.

"It looks like a giant condom on your head." Gold replied, making Ruby tut and roll his eyes in response to the crude comment. "I think it suits you though."

"Well…Okay, thanks, I guess." The other gave a small smile. He wasn't used to being complimented; he usually complimented others, not the other way around.

"Have you ever kissed someone? Like a girl or something?" Gold blurted out, watching as Ruby gave a weird look. "No…I haven't…" He answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation now.

Gold's face only lit up. "Oh, neither have I!"

"Good for you then."

"But urm…" The raven haired male hesitated, before sighing. "I'm not exactly interested in girls so…"

Ruby looked surprised. He had always thought Gold was completely and absolutely _straight_. "You…like guys?"

"Yeah…" Gold looked up. "Sorry if I made you feel weird or anything. If I told Silver he'd take it the wrong way, and Green—actually I'd rather not start on Green." He laughed a bit.

The other laughed a bit too. "Yeah. I'm fine with it so…" He trailed off. He had never actually thought about his sexuality seriously, and even though he fancied Sapphire at one point, he never took interest in any other female. Plus Gold was quite attractive…maybe he could just try it out?

"I like you."

He wasn't sure who had said the words first, in all honesty. It took the two a few moments to realize what they had just said.

Gold spoke up. "Really?"

"Um…yeah I guess…" Ruby replied quietly, before having a pair of arms flung around him. He had to push the other away before he got crushed to death.

Smiling, Gold gazed at Ruby. The other smiled back, of course.

"I love you." The raven-haired teen said, kissing Ruby's forehead. The scarlet eyed boy was slightly shocked from the affectionate contact, but continued to smile.

_I love you too._

Well sorry if you think this is slightly cut off xD;;

Hope you enjoy. Please review? :'D


End file.
